


Daughters

by shakenspeares



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakenspeares/pseuds/shakenspeares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena seems to be getting a lot of firsts this year. Her first birthday, and now her first Mother's Day...</p>
<p>Canon-compliant until they get through the portal. Just a little moment to reflect on motherhood while they wait for the others to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> _“Fathers be good to your daughters,_   
>  _Daughters will love like you do,_   
>  _Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers,_   
>  _So mothers be good to your daughters, too.”_
> 
>  
> 
> - _Daughters_ , by John Mayer

As promised, the portal deposits them back to Storybrooke. Zelena steps through and squints into the sunlight, up at the bright blue sky dappled with clouds and filled with bird song and she can’t help but smile. They’re back. They’ve made it out of the Underworld. The others aren’t back yet but her daughter is safe, protected. She holds the baby closer to her and kisses her forehead in relief.

Hades steps out behind her, taking a deep breath in. He appears right next to her and places a gloved hand on her shoulder. “I almost forgot what the air feels like up here,” he says, and Zelena can hear the awe in his voice. She turns to him and his face is relaxed, clear blue eyes wide and curious and his mouth caught in a content smile.

“How long has it been?” she asks. “Since…you know…”

Hades catches her eye and his smile softens. “My beating heart hasn’t been on the surface for thousands of years.” His gaze refocuses on their surroundings—the grove of trees and serene earth. “It’s so different…everything’s so much clearer. More intense.”

His smile is infectious and she feels the tug at the corner of her mouth. “I’m inclined to agree with you.”

“Where do we go from here?” he asks. “I know you’d like to wait for your sister, but…” He trails off, grimacing.

“I know. You’d rather avoid an awkward confrontation.” Her stomach is still tense knowing they’re not back yet, but she wants to make sure he’s settled after the rush of events. God knows she could use it herself. She gestures in a direction to her left. “We can go to my house for now. It’s not far and it would be nice to let the little one rest a bit.” _Without Robin’s hovering_ , she adds silently, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

“Of course.” He offers an arm to her free one. “Lead the way.”

Zelena smiles and accepts, strutting forward with her daughter held tightly in her grasp. They walk silently and she revels in the peaceful little bubble they’ve found themselves in. As much as she finds herself growing more and more content at the thought of finally being close with Regina, it’s almost too much to handle. After spending years hating her just to turn it around all of a sudden…she needs time to breathe. Collect her thoughts. Be with Hades and her daughter for a while, let the dust settle.

They keep close to one another as they near the house and Zelena can feel Hades’ warmth, his calm demeanor. It’s a balm on her distressed mind. She walks up the front steps and unlocks the door with a sweep of her hand, stepping inside and letting out a sigh. Hades closes the door behind them and looks around, taking everything in. The tiny kitchen area has a few chairs and a table, a fireplace on one wall and a dreary picture frame tacked near the door. She forgot how little she had here.

“It’s not a lot,” she tries to explain. “I can split the bed and make a cot, and I know the paint’s chipping—”

“Zelena,” he cuts her off, reaching for her hand. “It’s just fine. Don’t worry.” He smiles. “It’s perfect right now.”

She returns his smile briefly before her gaze drops to his chest. Slowly, she reaches out with her free hand and places it against the black fabric of his coat. The steady pulse of his heartbeat greets her fingertips and she feels the knot in her stomach loosen the tiniest bit.

“Still there,” he says softly, reassuringly. He reaches up and covers her hand with his, squeezing lightly. “It’s not going to disappear, I promise.”

Zelena nods. Yes, it was silly, she knows that, but part of her—some worried, nervous part— _needed_ to make sure. “I know. I just…I had to…”

“I know.” Hades gently tugs her closer, cupping her cheek with his hand. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” He leans forward and kisses her delicately, and she closes her eyes briefly in contentment. That same little rush goes through her at the touch of his lips and she sighs.

“Now,” he says as he steps back a bit. “I believe the little one is in need of some sleeping arrangements. I can take care of that if you want me to.”

She’s a little surprised by this, but nonetheless pleased. “Sure, if you’d like. Nothing too fancy, mind you.”

He chuckles a bit. “Of course not.” With a wave of his hand, there’s a small _thud_ from the bedroom and they go in to see a simple grey cot next to the little bed. A mobile hangs over it, suspended in midair with glittering crystals dangling from the silver strands. It’s simple and elegant. Perfect. Zelena places herself on the bed next to the new cot, adjusting the blankets around the infant.

Hades nods to himself in satisfaction before he takes a seat next to her. His gaze travels to rest on the bundle in her arms, and she watches his face melt into fascination. 

“She really is beautiful,” he murmurs. The glove on his hand vanishes as he cautiously reaches to caress the baby’s cheek. “Have your heroes decided on a name yet?”

Zelena shakes her head, holding back an irritated sigh. “Not yet. They’re taking their sweet time about it. Robin kept going on about ‘needing to know who she is’ or something like that.”

“Well, that’s rather pompous of him,” Hades comments. He looks up and his attention is caught by something opposite them. A smile spreads across his face. “I, for one, think you should have final say on her name. It is Mother’s Day, after all.”

“What?” Confused, she lifts her gaze to follow his and sees the calendar hanging on the wall, surprisingly turned to the correct month of May. And he’s right—it’s the second Sunday. 

She’s a mother. She has a reason to celebrate Mother’s Day. The thought of motherhood, as it does so often, fills her with joy as she looks back at her baby. For so long it was the only thing keeping her grounded—the promise of a child growing inside her, then the promise to get her back when she was forced to give her up. 

That would never happen again. Not if she could help it. And with her sister on her side now, it would make things much easier. The baby shifts a bit in her arms and she gently rocks her, cooing to the little face.

“So,” Hades says quietly, his eyes focused back on her daughter. “How would you like to spend your very first Mother’s Day?” There’s a trace of levity in his tone that makes her smile.

“Just here. With you and her.” She looks up at him. “Is that acceptable?”

Hades smiles, his eyes light and contented, as he entwines his hand with hers where it’s resting on top of the baby’s blanket. “More than acceptable.”

Zelena closes her eyes and places her head on his shoulder. The only sounds in the room now are those of the tinkling glass of the mobile and Hades’ steady breaths. It’s calm. So calm she can pretend, for just a moment, that this is just an ordinary day. Sitting with her true love and her child, side by side. They have the impending arrival of Regina and the others to worry about soon, but for this little piece of calm and quiet—and she knows it won’t stay that way for long, so she savors it—she lets them be a family.

And if there’s one thing she knows for certain, it’s that her daughter will be so loved. By her, by Regina…by Hades…she will grow up knowing what love is and what a family should be and never doubt it. She holds that thought close to her as she squeezes Hades’ hand just a bit tighter, and he squeezes back.

That’s what they have to live for now. To fight for. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured we could use a happy little moment in time before all hell breaks loose tonight and we (inevitably) get to deal with the fallout... Let's just let these two be happy for a second. That's all it takes. And a very happy first Mother's Day to Zelena!
> 
> Thank you for reading and, as always, reviews are welcomed! :)


End file.
